You shook me all night long
by Mystik
Summary: Sex pollen was a bitch.


**Pairing:** Dean/Sam

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Written for the "round of kink" LJ. The kink was "prolonged sex, toys.

* * *

**You shook me all night long**

They were going at it since sunset. Usually they fucked like bunnies as it were; sex pollen was a bitch.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
"Getting there."

Sam arched his back, impaling himself on his brother thick fingers, three of them stretching his hole. His cock was bobbing, hard and glistening, the ring at the base preventing Sam from coming too soon. He gripped the headboard, gaining leverage for his thrusts. Another shiver shot down his spine, pooling on his balls.  
"Dean…"  
His brother growled, withdrawing his fingers and pushing his legs over his shoulders.  
"Yeas, God Dean, fuck me, now…" moaned Sam, the end of his sentence failing short when he felt Dean's thick girth entering him, inch by delicious inch.  
"God, always so tight little brother, made for me to fuck." Dean hissed, angling his hips and entering Sam in one swift stroke, his balls slapping against the Sam's skin.  
"Come on Dean, wanna feel it…" Sam whispered, still gripping the headboard tightly.  
Dean just hissed, withdrawing almost all the way out, brushing the head of his cock on the rim of Sam's hole, only to slam back in powerfully, hearing the bed thump against the wall.  
"Yes! God, yes!" screamed Sam, body taut like a bow string.

Dean went with full force, fucking Sam against the bed like there was no tomorrow. Sam just joined the ride, feeling more and more shivers against his skin.  
"Take it off." Dean said suddenly.  
"What?" moaned Sam.  
"Take the ring off," Dean inclined, the movement making him slide deeper into his brother. "Wanna feel you come as I come inside you tight little ass."  
The younger Winchester hissed, one of his hands quickly fumbling with the cock ring.

* * *

Sam lost count of time. He moaned around the cock deep in his throat when he felt Dean turn it on the plug inside him. He slurped around Dean's cock more eagerly, moving his hips, his cock throbbing in time with the vibrations inside his hole.  
"Yeah, take it all, you love to be fucked, it doesn't matter if it's through your mouth or your ass, right Sammy?"  
Sam let Dean fuck his mouth, closing his eyes in ecstasy, rubbing himself against the sheets, the tremors of the plug shaking his body badly. He sucked even harder, his tongue licking the underside of Dean's cock almost non-stop.  
"Christ, your mouth Sammy…" Dean moaned, throwing his head back, his hips snapping faster.  
Sam let his brother hit the back of his throat with his cock, moaning non-stop, rubbing himself harder against the sheets. Soon enough he felt Dean's cock grow harder inside his mouth before exploding as the blond reached his peak. He swallowed the thick, white cum eagerly, feeling his orgasm approach as well.

* * *

"Harder! Fuck Dean…"  
The older Winchester growled, his hands grabbing his little brother's hips with an iron grip, fucking him harder, the bed moving with them. Sam twisted the sheet on his hands, his head lowered and he mewled with each thrust, his body exhausted but pleading for more. He felt as Dean slid his hand and started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Sam arched his back, all his muscles tingling and twitching with the overloading sensations he was feeling for hours now.  
"God Sammy, I'm close…"  
The rough whisper against his ear made Sam tip over the edge. He cried out as he came for the fourth time that night, his cock spurting ropes of semen and twitching painfully.  
"Fuck Dean…no more…"  
He felt as his brother snapped his hips faster, soon coming inside him again, his hole stretched and wet. He moaned quietly and heard a 'crack'.  
"Fuck Sam." Dean whispered, taking his spent cock out of his brother, lying next to him. Sam just fell on the bed, all his body unable to move.

And in that exact moment the bed choose to break and bring both brothers down. Sam yelped and after two seconds, he heard Dean laughing loud, shaking beside him.  
"Never did that before." commented Dean, amused.  
Sam just looked at him, with a small smirk on his swollen lips. Dean just crossed the distance and kissed him slowly and full of love.

Yeah, so maybe sex pollen wasn't such a bitch, after all.

END


End file.
